Gavalier
Early Life Dantae was cloned from the DNA of two very powerful alien beings. Neither of these being are not known. Dantae was created by scientists in a top secret organisation named W.A.R. Dantae was to used as weapon so that W.A.R could spread it's influence around the world. W.A.R is owned by a warlord who is known as 'Anonymous', even though the organisation has it's own private army, 'The Weapon' (who was Dantae) would be a huge advantage to their conquest. While Dantae remained in his pod, he was educated by a group of intelligent beings with telepathic capabilities. Dantae was educated through subjects such as History, Magic, English and many more including Reading and Writing. Escape and training Eventually Dantae escaped captivity from the help of a group of people he now considers his friends. His friends were part of another secret organisation, they were a league of highly trained warriors. They taught him how to fight and how to control himself and his some of his special powers. He had no family, but he met the leader of the organisation who came by the name of Gavalier. Gavalier knew he had no family and he felt sympathy for the young boy because he too knows what it is like to have no family. Gavalier then adopted Dantae and treated him like he was his own son. Gavalier trained Dantae rigorously, teaching him all sorts of fighting arts. Dantae's favourite art was sword fighting. Dantae had suffered a lot of pain during his training but he learned to over come it. Whenever Dantae endures pain he just simply ignores it. Gavalier had often put Dantae against the other students including his own friends, Dantae was the ultimate victor, proving to be the best student of them all. Gavalier was very proud of his son and was amazed at his level of power, but he was also greatly concerned. The other students had become afraid of him and they hated him ,but his friends still stood by his side. There were rumors that even Gavalier himself had become somewhat afraid of Dantae ,but he knew that Dantae had self control so this didn't effect their Father-Son relationship. Independence Nearly 2 years later, Gavalier gave Dantae his final test. He and Gavalier would duel. Gavalier believed that Dantae would win but he still proved a great challenge to Dantae. Eventually Gavalier's beleif came through, the student had become the master, meaning that Dantae was the best warrior the league had ever seen. Gavalier could not have been happier and knew that Dantae was ready for the outside world. The day came when Dantae was finally free to live life as his own man, he traveled far and wide and eventually settled down in Varrock city and opened his own Manhunting business. He hunted for men and women who had a price on their heads, this is how he became known as 'Doctor Manhunter'. He met up with Magery and Master 1, he has yet to meet the other FFA members.